La locura de los seis jinetes
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Todos tenemos un poco de locura en nuestro interior. Mientras más grande y fuerte es, más fácil es despertarla. Alfred, Arthur y Kiku se darán cuenta de esto muy tarde, pero no lo suficiente tarde como para salvarse a sí mismos y a sus amigos, los otros tres jinetes - Ok, es raro, lo sé, solo denle una oportunidad, si?


**Hallo! **He llegado de nuevo para torturarlas un poco con un nuevo one-shot de los míos. También tengo buenas noticias: **Ya estoy en más de la mitad de la redacción del siguiente capítulo de "The Dark Angel Uk". **Pido perdón por el mega retraso, pero he tenido que reescribir todo el capítulo por que estaba tomando rumbos aburridos y no deseados, pero pronto tendrán el capítulo, rueguen por que en el colegio no me dejen mucha taré y pueda terminarlo pronto X3

**Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Inspiración:** Skyrim OST (En especial la canción Dragonborn de Jeremy Soule)

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi querida amiga!** Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste! **También quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los fans de mi página de Facebook (facebook hetalia mega fans), por sus comentarios, pedidos y demás, recuerden, sus comentarios son mi fuente de vida :) [?]

**Advertencia: **Posibles **HORRORES **ortográficos.

Sin más preámbulos, **les invito cordialmente a leer la siguiente historia.**

* * *

Tres dragones volabas por el cielo oscuro de la noche. Esmeralda, zafiro y rubí. Tres jinetes montaban a esas grandes bestias. El que iba al frente montaba el dragón zafiro. Sus ojos era del mismo color y su cabello era rubio rojizo. Tenía un mechón en contra de la gravedad y una resplandeciente armadura de plata de un guerrero, una armadura llena de libertad. Atrás y al lado derecho volaba el dragón esmeralda. Su jinete tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos brillaban del mismo color que las escamas de su dragón. Su armadura era de oro y tenia grabados celtas perdidos en el tiempo, era la armadura de un caballero, llena de antiguas memoria. A la izquierda volaba el dragón rubí, su jinete tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos resplandecían como su bestia, rojo sangre. Usaba una antigua armadura de samurái de color negro, llena de antiguas batallas y de honor.

Esos tres dragones con sus jinetes volaban hacia el norte, donde otros tres jinetes los esperaban. Pero no estaban yendo para reunirse con sonrisas, sino con miradas de odio. Esos tres jinetes tenían ojos violetas, lilas y morados. Una vez Kiku, el jinete de ojos rubíes, fue amigo de ellos, y en especial del chico de ojos violetas. Pero las ansias de poder los habían cegado y lo que una vez fueron ojos color chocolate se volvieron violetas. Los ojos celestes se transformaron en lilas y los rojos en morados. Una vez los ojos de Kiku también habían sino marrones, pero el tiempo los había transformado en el rojo sangre que eran.  
Tenían que destruir a esos tres jinetes: Feliciano, Ludwig y su hermano Gilbert. sabía que Feliciano tenía un gemelo, llamado Lovino, pero este había huido hace mucho tiempo, con un guerrero llamado Antonio.  
El ahora estaba con Alfred, el rubio rojizo, y Arthur, el joven de ojos esmeraldas. Y estaban a punto de llegar al castillo gótico donde los esperarían. Alfred estaba armado con un par de espadas curvas de doble filo. Arthur tenía una única espada, también de doble filo, y un arco con más de una veintena de flechas guardadas. El tenía una espada de un solo filo, era algo curva y muy larga. También tenía una daga con el mismo diseño, pero en pequeño. Además de esas armas, tenían a sus fieles compañeros, sus dragones. Ada uno tenía el nombre de un antiguo imperio de centurias pasadas. El dragón de Alfred se llamaba América, el de Arthur se llamaba Inglaterra y el de Kiku se llamaba Japón. El dragón de Feliciano se llamaba Italia, al igual que el dragón de Lovino, ya que también eran gemelos y los diferenciaban por los reinos del norte y del sur. Ludwig tenía un dragón llamado Alemania, y Gilbert tenía uno llamado Prusia, como un imperio más antiguo aún. Sabían que Antonio tenía un dragón llamado España.

Volaron alto en el aire, y fueron acercándose al temido lugar. Los alrededores del castillo estaban desolados, donde una vez hubo un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles de todas las frutas, ahora solo había tierra carbonizada y corroída por la locura. Sobre la torre más alta del lugar habían tres dragones sobrevolando, tres dragones de colores como el violeta, el lila y el morado. Tres dragones con sus jinetes montados. Feliciano tenía un ropaje ligero de color marrón oscuro que ocultaba su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo, su corta cabellera castaña estaba adornada con un pequeño gorro de color negro, sobre su pecho se podía ver la cruz negra con blanco que una vez le había regalado Ludwig, y que a pesar de su locura, no se había deshecho de ella, mostrando su importancia. Detrás de él estaba Ludwig, sobre su dragón lila. Tenía el cabello bien peinado y de color rubio trigo. Era alto y anchos, mostrando sus músculos, marcados en traje negro militar. Sobre su pecho también había una cruz igual a la Feliciano. Tras este estaba Gilbert, hermano mayor de Ludwig. Su cabellera blanca estaba cubierta por un gorro negro, sus ropas militares eran del mismo color, muy parecidas a las de Ludwig. Era alto y no tan ancho como su hermano menor, pero si fuerte como él. La misma cruz se azotaba en su pecho por los fuertes vientos producidos por la alta velocidad a la que volaban.

Cuando entraron al terreno del castillo una oleada de locura los atacó y se esparció por sus entrañas. Los tres tuvieron que aterrizar, antes de perder el control sobre sus inteligentes bestias. Cada uno comenzó a notar los cambios en sus cuerpos. El dorado cabello de Alfred se volvió negro y de el salieron dos curvos y grandes cuernos del mismo color. Unas alas semejantes a las de sus compañeros dragones, crecieron en su espalda, siendo de un lúgubre negro. Mientras tanto, el cabello de Arthur se teñía de rojo, como las llamas, unas alas parecidas a las del Alfred crecieron en su espalda y una cola como la del diablo también le creció. Kiku también sufrió cambios, su cabello no cambió de color pero le crecieron unas grandes alas parecidas a las de un cuervo gigante y tras su cabeza se le pegó la máscara de un demonio, un demonio azul como las llamas del infierno. Los dientes de Alfred y Arthur crecieron, transformándose a lo que parecía la mandíbula de un cazador hambriento de carne. Y las uñas de los tres se volvieron en las garras de un depredador casi tan letal como sus dragones, los cuales también había sido capturados por la locura. Los ojos de Kiku centellaron junto a los de sus compañeros, los ojos de Alfred eran un azul infernal, los ojos de Arthur eran un verde venenoso, y los ojos de Kiku brillaron como la sangre salpicada que una vez vieron.

La locura tomaba sus cuerpos, y no era algo que no tuvieran, todos tenía una pequeña chispa de locura en su interior, depende de cuan fuerte sea esa locura cuán fácil sea despertarla. Y los tres tampoco tenían mucha cordura en sus cabezas, habían sido partícipes y espectadores de crímenes atroces, de actos horrendos, de la muerte misma. Y esa gran locura que rayaba con su lógica era muy fuerte y capaz de hacerlos caer en ella, y ese lugar era la clave para ello. Fue en ese momento en el cual Alfred, Arthur y Kiku se dieron cuenta que Feliciano, Ludwig y Gilbert no eran malos, habían caído en su propia locura, producto de algún misterio en el castillo, algo que les había hecho perder la razón. Entonces Kiku recordó de que huían Lovino y Antonio, no era solo para estar juntos, sino también huían de algo que se encontraba en las profundidades del terreno, algo que ellos habían visto que los había hecho huir. Recordó como el mayor intentó hacer que Feliciano cayera en cuenta y se fuera de ese lugar con sus camaradas, mas este ya había caído en su locura y el mayor no pudo hacer nada más que irse, irse para contárselo a Kiku, quien ya se había alejado del lugar al notar el cambio radical de sus compañeros. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí, por que Lovino fue a pedirles ayuda, por su hermano, se tragó su orgullo y lloró por el bienestar de él.

Entonces un destello los rodeó, era Arthur, que no solo era guerrero, sino también mago, y el mejor de todos, hay que decirlo. Ese destello, esa magia les aclaró la mente. Los cuernos de Alfred y Arthur se retrajeron, y sus cabellos volvieron a su color respectivo. Su ojos dejaron de centellar con furia y los tres pares de alas desaparecieron también, al igual que la cola de Arthur. Los dragones se tranquilizaron y las garras y dientes de todos, incluidos los tres jinetes, se redujeron. Kiku miró a los otros tres jinetes, quienes gruñían de rabia. Se lanzaron en picada hacia ellos, pero cuando pasaron el círculo mágico de Arthur, sus dragones se detuvieron y entre gemidos y gruñidos, ellos también regresaron a la normalidad. Los ojos de Feliciano se volvieron amores y la sonrisa desquiciada de su rostro desapareció, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro y quedó inconsciente. Su caía fue detenida por un nuevo Ludwig de ojos celestes y mirada arrepentida. Gilbert también se acercó, con sus ojos rojos y cálidos como una fogata en un hogar en pleno invierno. Los tres estaban recuperados y los tres salieron del terreno del castillo, donde Arthur dejó de usas sus poderes cuando ya no estaban en peligro. Mas antes rodeo el lugar con una magia secreta, llena de símbolos y palabras perdidas en el tiempo, de tal forma que nadie podría entrar en ese lugar. Y con la ventaja de saber que cada año que pasara, el hechizo se haría más fuerte, se fueron los seis jinetes con sus dragones de color azul, verde, rojo, marrón y celeste. Del mismo color de los ojos de los seis jinetes.

* * *

Nya~ Que les pareció? **LES GUSTÓ? **Espero que si X3

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
